


Kuchareczka

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Tygrysek i jego pan [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami przegrał zakład i w ramach umowy musi rozebrać się do naga i założyć specjalny fartuszek, który kupił mu jego chłopak, Aomine. Do tego, życzeniem Daikiego jest, by Taiga spełniał KAŻDE jego życzenie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuchareczka

-         Przypominaj mi proszę, od czasu do czasu, żebym nigdy o nic się z tobą nie zakładał – westchnął ciężko Kagami.

-         Oh, daj spokój, nie marudź i ściągaj te spodnie.

Kagami rzucił mu pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie, ale posłusznie spełnił polecenie. Aomine

uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

-         Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci w ogóle strzeliło do łba, żeby kupować coś takiego?- zapytał Taiga.

-         Był w promocji, poza tym, stwierdziłem, że będziesz w tym wyglądał naprawdę ładnie.

-         Rozumiem twój tok myślenia, ale moim zdaniem, kupowanie SWOJEMU CHŁOPAKOWI fartuszka kucharskiego z wizerunkiem nagiej kobiety jest co najmniej nie na miejscu.

-         Dlaczego?- Aomine był widać szczerze zdziwiony.

-         Mogę się nabawić kompleksów, wiesz? Jeśli pociągają cię takie ciała, dlaczego jesteś ze mną?

-         Oh, daj spokój.- Aomine machnął lekceważąco ręką.- Nie każ mi śpiewać ci miłosnych serenad pod oknem, wiesz, że cię kocham i nie muszę ci tego mówić. No, a teraz zakładaj to!

Kagami westchnął po raz kolejny i sięgnął po fartuszek. Zarzucił go sobie przez szyję i

zawiązał z tyłu.

-         Hola, hola, tygrysku, a bokserki?- Aomine uniósł znacząco brwi.- Zakład obejmował rozebranie się „do rosołu”, a to nie oznacza, że masz robić mi rosół, tylko się rozebrać do naga. ZUPEŁNIE naga.

-         Wiem, co to znaczy, głąbie!- warknął Kagami, rumieniąc się.- A-ale nie bardzo mi się widzi chodzić po domu z gołym tyłkiem na wierzchu!

-         A mnie się widzi i to bardzo wyraźnie. No, już, ściągaj to, albo zrobię to za ciebie, a wiesz, że przypadkiem mogę ściągnąć też sobie i skończy się to tak, że...

-         Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem aluzje!- warknął Kagami i ze złością chwycił za gumkę swoich bokserek. Odetchnął głośno i wraz z wypuszczanym powietrzem, zdjął z siebie bieliznę.

Teraz nie miał na sobie nic prócz tego nieszczęsnego fartuszka kupionego przez Aomine.

-         No, a teraz zapraszam do kuchni, moja kuchareczko.- Aomine mrugnął do niego okiem.

Czerwonowłosy zarumienił się intensywnie na twarzy, po czym, spinając mocno pośladki,

podreptał do swojej kuchni. Aomine dołączył do niego niemalże w podskokach i oparł się wygodnie o blat.

-         No to...co chcesz na obiad?- mruknął Kagami.

-         Ej, ej, nie przestrzegasz kontraktu!- upomniał go Aomine.

-         ...Czego sobie...życzysz na obiad...mój...panie?- wykrztusił z siebie Kagami, odwracając głowę od ciemnoskórego.

-         Mam ochotę na ostre curry z kurczakiem, a na deser coś słodkiego, na przykład...ciebie, z bitą śmietaną i truskawkami.

Kagami poczuł na twarzy jeszcze większe rumieńce. Nie odzywając się słowem, zaczął

szykować potrzebne mu składniki i naczynia. Aomine przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem, głównie skupiając się na dolnej części jego muskularnego ciała. Przygryzł lekko wargę, myśląc bynajmniej nie o owieczkach.

-         Nie chciałbyś może przedłużyć tej naszej umowy do jutra?- wymruczał.

-         Nie – opowiedział twardo Kagami.- Zrobię ci obiad, zjemy go i wracam do normalności, jasne?

-         Nie musisz być taki uszczypliwy, pączusiu.

-         Nie nazywaj mnie pączusiem...mój panie – dodał szybko, widząc spojrzenie swojego chłopaka.

-         Ciesz się, że przystałem na tak krótki okres czasu – westchnął Aomine, przeciągając się leniwie.- Rany, ale jestem głodny...mógłbym trochę sobie podjeść przed daniem głównym?

-         Jak chcesz. W lodówce jest jeszcze trochę sałatki z wczoraj, możesz też...- Kagami umilkł raptownie, kiedy Aomine stanął za nim i przesunął dłonią po jego pośladku, drugą obejmując go w talii. Nachylił się lekko nad nim i przygryzł płatek jego ucha.- Nie...nie rób tego, bo nie zrobię ci obiadu – mruknął, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.- Rozpraszasz mnie, zboczeńcu.

-         Znów nie przestrzegasz naszej umowy – powiedział Aomine, zsuwając dłoń niżej i sięgając do jąder Kagamiego. Zaczął je delikatnie pieścić, jednocześnie całował jego kark i masował podbrzusze.

To były czułe punkty Kagamiego. Aomine doskonale o tym wiedział i równie doskonale

potrafił to wykorzystać na codzień. No, prawie na codzień...

-         Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – szepnął mu do ucha, przytulając się do niego i szczypiąc palcami jego sutki.- Mówiłem poważnie o tym głodzie.

-         Nie mogę...się skupić...kiedy tak robisz!- wydyszał Kagami, chwytając jego dłoń i próbując od siebie odciągnąć. Jednocześnie jednak odruchowo się wypiął, przez co ciało Aomine automatycznie zareagowało podnieceniem. Chłopak poruszył biodrami, uderzając nimi w pośladki Kagamiego, na co ten wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk i natychmiast się wyprostował.

-         Poradzisz sobie, jesteś dzielnym chłopcem – wymruczał Aomine, sięgając teraz do swoich spodni i rozpinając je.

-         Jesteś zbyt napalony...mój panie – mruknął Kagami, starając się wrócić do przerwanego gotowania.

-         To wszystko przez moją śliczną kuchareczkę, to ona tak na mnie działa...- Aomine zdjął z siebie spodnie i bieliznę i odrzucił je na bok.- Teraz to już naprawdę mam ochotę. Zróbmy to, Kagami.

-         Co? Teraz? A co z obiadem?

-         Chwila przerwy nam nie zaszkodzi. Dalej, chodź.

-         Oh...cholera, serio jesteś niewyżyty!

Aomine uśmiechnął się i pociągnął swojego chłopaka za rękę. Wysunął od stołu jedno z

krzeseł, usiadł na nim i poklepał się znacząco po udach. Kagami, stojący teraz przed nim, wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

-         Dlaczego usiadłeś?- zapytał.

-         Eh, głuptasie – westchnął Aomine.- To taka pozycja, wiesz? Siadasz mi na kolanach i mnie ujeżdżasz. Od dawna chciałem tego wypróbować!

-         Oszalałeś, debilu?!- krzyknął Kagami, odsuwając się o krok.- Nie zrobię czegoś tak zawstydzającego!

-         Przecież nikt nie patrzy, no już, nie wstydź się!- Aomine złapał go za rękę i przysunął do siebie.

-         Ale...tak bez nawilżenia...będzie boleć!

-         Co? Uh...no to zrób mi loda. Naśliń go, to będzie dobrze.

-         Ale...

-         Nie marudź, Taiga, nie każ mi czekać, albo spotka cię kara za nie wywiązywanie się z umowy!

Kagami przełknął ciężko ślinę, rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukając pomocy, a w końcu

westchnął ciężko i klęknął, spoglądając z wahaniem na swojego chłopaka. Jego imponujących rozmiarów penis był już w pełnej gotowości, mógł więc od razu zabrać się do roboty.

Nabrał głębokiego wdechu i, chwytając go u dołu, Taiga wsunął czubek członka Aomine

do swoich ust i zaczął go delikatnie ssać. Aomine uśmiechnął się błogo, kładąc dłonie na włosach Kagamiego. Uwielbiał patrzeć na niego z góry, kiedy ten był między jego nogami.

Starając się jak najwięcej go naślinić, Kagami powoli wsuwał go sobie coraz głębiej do

gardła. Postanowił, że tylko go nawilży, bo wiedział, że nawet gdyby pozwolił Aomine teraz dojść, to on i tak będzie chciał seksu.

Po co więc się męczyć?

Kiedy członek Aomine był już wystarczająco śliski, Kagami po raz ostatni splunął lekko na

niego i rozprowadził po nim ślinę.

-         Mam to mieć na sobie?- mruknął, wstając i wskazując na fartuszek, który cały czas miał na sobie.

-         Tak.- Aomine skinął głową, ledwie przytomny, wyciągając do Kagamiego ręce w zapraszającym geście.

-         Obyś szybko doszedł, zboczeńcu, bo nie mam zamiaru robić tego w nieskończoność – westchnął Taiga, rumieniąc się mocno. Zebrał się jednak na odwagę i usiadł przodem na kolanach Aomine, obejmując go rękoma za szyję.

Uniósł się lekko i pozwolił, by to Daiki nakierował swojego penisa w jego ciasny otworek.

Przygryzł wargę, kiedy poczuł jego męskość, która powoli zaczęła się w niego wbijać.

-         Kiedyś cię zabiję – mruknął mu do ucha, przytulając się do niego, by nie mógł patrzeć na jego zawstydzoną twarz.

-         Ja też cię kocham – jęknął Aomine, chwytając jego pośladki w dłonie.- Daj z siebie wszystko, tygrysku.

Kagami westchnął po raz kolejny i zaczął się powoli unosić i opadać. Nie mógł

powstrzymać się od cichych jęków, czując w sobie nabrzmiałego członka Daikiego. Przeklinał się za to, że ostatnimi czasy tak mu się to spodobało.

-         O Boże, jak dobrze...- westchnął Aomine.- Jak cholernie dobrze. Musimy to robić częściej.

-         NIE DA SIĘ!- spanikował Kagami.- Przecież dobierasz się do mnie prawie codziennie!

-         Ćśś...- Aomine ucałował go delikatnie w policzek.- Przyspiesz troszkę, tygrysku.

Taiga zacisnął usta i spełnił polecenie. Przyspieszył ruchy biodrami, nie mogąc

powstrzymać ciała od lekkiego wyginania się w kierunku Aomine.

-         Szybciej – szepnął Daiki.- Jeszcze szybciej....szybciej!

Kagami sapnął głośno, odsunął się lekko od Aomine i, trzymając dłonie na jego

ramionach, zaczął go ujeżdżać jeszcze szybciej. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak dobrze mu teraz było i jak bardzo był podniecony. Jednak w tej pozycji nie potrafił zbytnio się sobą zająć, a nie mógł się skupić przez zawstydzenie, jakie go opanowało.

Aomine doszedł w nim z głośnym jękiem. Kagami jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał się, już

teraz wolniej, a potem zatrzymał się zupełnie i zszedł ostrożnie z ciemnoskórego. Jego nogi drżały delikatnie.

-         Czy teraz mogę się ubrać i zająć obiadem?- westchnął.

-         Zaczekaj...- Aomine wstał z krzesła i objął Kagamiego w pasie. Złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.- Jeszcze tylko raz.

-         Co?!- Kagami spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony, a potem spuścił głowę i ze zdziwieniem ujrzał rosnącą erekcję Daikiego.- Ale...jak to...?!

-         To będzie ostatni, obiecuję – mruknął Aomine, odwracając Kagamiego i pchając go delikatnie na stół.

-         Co ty...co ja niby mam...?!

Aomine nie musiał już mu odpowiadać, bo Kagami sam szybko zrozumiał, kiedy znalazł

się połową ciała na stole.

-         Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Znowu jakaś zboczona pozycja...

-         To nie będzie długo trwało, obiecuję – szepnął Aomine.

Kagami nie zdążył nic mu odpowiedzieć, a już poczuł, że Daiki wsuwa się w niego

raptownie. Chłopak pisnął cicho, waląc pięścią w stół, ale jego chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Trzymając dłonie na jego pośladkach, poruszał szybko biodrami w przód i tył, dysząc ciężko i pojękując. Nachylił się nad nim, jedną dłonią sięgając do jego penisa. Odsunął nieco Kagamiego od stołu, by mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do jego członka. Zaczął pieścić go dłonią w równym tempie co jego ruchy bioder.

Kagami nie wiedział, za co się chwycić. Przygryzał mocno wargę, w końcu czując

prawdziwe podniecenie. Wiedział, że lada moment dojdzie i miał wielką nadzieję, że Aomine też nie zajmie to zbyt długo.

Zapominając o zawstydzeniu, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka,

jednocześnie wypinając się ku niemu.

-         Ao...mine...

-         O Boże, Taiga, jesteś taki seksowny – jęknął ciemnoskóry, jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszając.

W końcu obaj doszli w tym samym czasie. Aomine pozostawił członka Kagamiego i zaczął

poruszać mocniej biodrami, skupiając się na sobie, toteż Kagami sam chwycił swojego penisa i spuścił się na podłogę.

Daiki wysunął się z niego powoli, dysząc ciężko. Kagami ledwie trzymał się na nogach, ale

dla pewności przytrzymywał się stołu.

-         Kiedy to ostatnio...robiliśmy to dwa razy pod rząd?- mruknął.

-         Chyba wtedy...na kanapie...

-         Ah...więc stąd to deja vu...- westchnął Kagami, prostując się.- Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał poczekać z obiadem.

-         Jasne...zjem tę sałatkę.

-         Wezmę prysznic...

-         Ej, Kagami...

-         Co?- Taiga odwrócił się do niego, stojąc już w drzwiach.

-         Przypominaj mi, proszę, od czasu do czasu, bym nie zabierał się za deser przed daniem głównym, ok?

Kagami parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił tylko głową, zostawiając Aomine samego w kuchni.

Nawet, gdyby przypominał mu o tym codziennie, i tak by go nie słuchał.

**Author's Note:**

> Moja wspaniałomyślna przyjaciółka narysowała arty do tego opowiadania :) Możecie je zobaczyć na moim blogu:
> 
> http://story-yuuki.blogspot.com/p/kuchareczka.html


End file.
